Screwing around on a hospital bed, literally
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: two shot drabble with smut in second chapter, au with established relationship. entry #14 of fluff month that ended in november. pwp and shizaya. prompt public place sex. starts off with izaya visiting shizuo at the hospital. ending up having fun on a hospital bed because they're them. second chapter is up. extra prompts: lotion massage and izaya teasing shizuo slowly. completed.
1. teaser

**less ooc but still ooc au**

 **established relationship lovey dovey shizaya**

 **entry 14 of fluff month drabble short with izaya visiting shizuo at the hospital**

 **hospital trip number 7 because Shinra's a better choice to go to but he ended up here anyways**

 **guess who got ran over by a truck again (not really) but isn't full of super strength in this au**

The heart monitor and other machines sounded off endlessly as a certain blonde-haired patient lied tirelessly on a soft, hospital bed.

Sighing, and rubbing his forehead, he avoided smirks and stares from the man sitting across from him.

Izaya Orihara.

He sat with one leg crossed over the other properly, just eyeing the blonde, the one and only Shizuo Heiwajima of Ikebukuro, as he did so before finally starting up conversation.

"You really need to stop over working yourself, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, keeping his voice serious as to make his point clear.

"Says you. I'm not the one overworking myself." Shizuo scoffed. "It's the damn punks and other bullshit I have to deal with." Izaya just shrugged. "If you say so."

"So, you're okay?" Izaya asks as he tilts his head. "I'm fine." Shizuo sighs. Izaya chuckled. He seemed to find the whole idea amusing. "Alright, just checking."  
Shizuo held his eyes closed for a bit before a smirk spread across his lips. "But you know, I'd be even better if you came over here and gave me a kiss."

Izaya rolled his eyes. He saw that coming. "Shizu-chan, you need to focus on yourself right now. We can **makeout** later." He let the 'makeout' bit roll off his tongue as Shizuo was treading near rough waters right now.

And further more, they were in a public place. **(that can't stop them)**

Shizuo locked eyes with Izaya, dark hazel clashing with deep crimson. "I think I knows what is best for me." He said, a playful frown on his face. "And I think you need to get over here, now."

Deciding there was no point in arguing with Shizuo, Izaya stood up from his chair, a small pop heard coming from his shoulder as he did so.

Once by his side, he leaned down to press his lips against Shizuo's. His smooth skin sliding past each other until Shizuo bit down on Izaya's lip making the black haired male wince and his mouth vulnerable to let the other slide his tongue inside.

He barely put up a fight as Shizuo intertwined his tongue with his before going on to taste the other parts of his mouth. Eventually the two broke away, a little saliva travelled from Shizuo's tongue to Izaya's as they parted.

"That was more than a kiss, Shizu-chan." Izaya said, licking his bottom lip where Shizuo had bit.

"I know." He pulled Izaya closer to him, his fingers were grabbing under his belt in a firm grip. Izaya hadn't even noticed.

"I should have known it was a trap." Izaya twitched his eyebrow.

"Mhm." Shizuo replied now moving his fingers from Izaya's belt loops to his zipper. "So get down here already."

"What if someone comes in?" Izaya smiles mischievously.

A chuckle escaped Shizuo's lips, closing his eyes, he moved his face closer, his lips melding into Izaya's.

"Well that's too bad for them."

 **end of one**

 **sexual tension in a hospital bed**

 **in the next chapter there will be more**

 **that will probably be out**

 **maybe?**

 **but hey entry 14 have finally been published**

 **it's actually just sexual tension**

 **kappa lied**

 **what is fluff again**

 **halp**

 **on the other note**

 **durarara au where every character is now forced to sing every word they say and they have no idea why (stolen from tumblr)**

 **just think about it**

 **just like that episode of miraculous ladybug**

 **"give me your miraculous~" -chat noir singing -fails at being evil-**

 **kappa should do this in the future for the crack**

 **"IIII-ZA-YYYYAAAA~ GETT THE FUCCCK OUT OF IKE-BU-KUROOOOO~"**

 **"Ne-ve-rrrr~"**

 **"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE SINGINGGGGG~?"**

 **"I don't know~"**

 **"MAKE IT STOOOP~" it's funnier in a video or sumthing**

 ** **feed crackers (reviews) for more updates****

 ** ** **bai kappalings******

 ** ** **-kappalord who can't fluff or it's really bad******


	2. the real thing

**chapter two**

 **prompts have been fulfilled**

 **of fluff month #14th entry**

 **couple sex on a hospital bed basically**

 **it's been a year though**

 **go wild animals**

Izaya climbed on the bed, sitting on top of Shizuo whilst tossing his signature trim fur jacket aside. "You win for now, Shizu-chan."

He sat on his legs which were on either side of Shizuo's waist, their members flushed perfectly upon each other and each movement Izaya did made Shizuo shiver at the pleasant friction between them. **(horny alert)**

Due to regulations, Shizuo had agreed to wear the hospital gown provided to him, so he wore nothing else which made his body extra revealing.

Of course, he knew the nurses had put him up to this just to get a look at his body, Shizuo had to keep from rolling his eyes when they awed at his skin.

Izaya used this to his advantage, grinding his hips against Shizuo while he took off his v neck shirt.

He loved making the blonde wait in agony and liked doing things almost painfully slow during their sessions. He watched as Shizuo's face contorted into a lustful, impatient expression.

"Shit, dammit Izaya, move already!" So impatient as always.

Izaya smirked. "You can wait a little longer, you're still hurt afterall." He grinded his hips harder against Shizuo. Shizuo let out an agitated moan, the friction from Izaya's black jeans almost enough to send him over the edge.

He really hated being teased by Izaya, and preferred the ground-pounding fast method.

Izaya smirked and paused his movements, he was going to have his fun with him first. He unzipped his jeans, revealing black boxers underneath.

Izaya slid off the bed before making his way back to the chair that he was sitting on. Shizuo watched him curiously as he bent down and grabbed something.

When Izaya stood, he was holding a bottle of fragrant oil with a red ribbon on it.

He looked to Shizuo and smirked with a wink. "A little gift from one of the nurses." Izaya climbed back on top of him.

Izaya looked at the blonde below him, just as eager as Shizuo to get started, but Izaya still wanted to make his lover wait. Izaya removed the gown Shizuo was wearing. It was simple to take off seeing as it was open in the back.

He popped open the bottle of oil and drizzled some across Shizuo's chest. Shizuo shivered slightly at the cool liquid, but that was all about to change. Using his hands, Izaya slowly worked and massaged the oil into Shizuo's skin before leaning down to make him more slick by trailing his chest with his sly tongue.

Izaya took in the rose aroma of the oil and the warmth that came from Shizuo's body. Most importantly, the soft sounds Shizuo made as he continued to explore his body before leaning back up to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Shizuo was beyond impatient now, his member throbbing with want and need for this man.

"Izaya. Get on me. Now." Shizuo demanded.

"Magic word Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, before biting a sensitive spot on Shizuo's neck. Shizuo groaned. "Dammit shitty flea.." He said breathlessly. Izaya smirked with success. He enjoys making Shizuo beg for him.

Within a matter of seconds, Izaya completely took off his pants on to the tiled hospital floor. He squirted a fair amount of cool oil in his hand and coated Shizuo's member with it in painfully slow strokes.

Shizuo closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling, but it only made him more guarded at how Izaya continued to tease him. "Dammit, Izaya, if you don't move faster, you'll be the one in the hospital next!"

Izaya smirked and decided that he had toyed with Shizuo enough for the while. He tossed the bottle aside and positioned himself over Shizuo before sliding down slowly, his mouth opening for a small moan to come out at Shizuo filling him.

Izaya's back arched as he started to roll his hips at a leisurely pace, quickly adjusting. That is, until Shizuo grabbed him and slammed him down.

A scream of delight tore from Izaya's mouth. Shizuo repeated the action, making Izaya's voice weaken with pleasure. Izaya's hands were holding onto the sides of the bed, his knuckles clenched as sweat trailed down his warm body.

Then Shizuo increased his pace, slamming him down harder. Izaya found it impossible to control his voice, but at the moment neither cared who heard them.

"Ah, Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned roughly as his body was being controlled by the suppose to be recovering man beneath him.

He knew the sweet, blissful moments of going slow weren't going to last, but the way Shizuo manipulated him made him shiver with delight.

His body rocked as the pleasurable knots in his lower abdomen started to twist. Now he was bucking his hips, completely losing himself in the moment.

"That's it." Shizuo encouraged letting his head fall back as his strong hands gripped Izaya's thighs.

Every roll of his hips Izaya made, his spine and stomach tingled in ecstasy. All too soon though, he could already feel himself coming.

He firmly grabbed Izaya's member and pumped it rapidly. Izaya leaned forward on his hands, feeling the added pleasure of Shizuo's hand working on him.

Izaya continued the rolling of his hips, feeling his release coming. Izaya felt Shizuo stroke his cheek with his other hand, and Izaya opened his deep red irises to look at warm honey ones.

Both pairs of orbs tinted with the color of lust. Izaya let out a gasp as he came, spilling his cum over both of their stomachs.

With a few more thrusts, Shizuo also came, his back arching off the bed as he filled Izaya who let a moan escape his throat as Shizuo did so.

Exhausted, he lay next to Shizuo, his head resting on the blonde's heaving chest as Izaya recovered his breath.

His body still quivering slightly from his release. After a few moments, both had recovered from their afterglows and basked in the warmth.

Izaya lay wearily on Shizuo, his hand resting near his face, Shizuo cupped his chin and leaned down to kiss him. Izaya smiled. "Mmm. Have I served you well Shizu-chan? All the pain gone?" he asked the blonde, purring.

Shizuo grinned. "Yeah. I don't think I'll be having any more problems for a while." Shizuo paused before saying.

"Just you."

Izaya laughed. "Aww how sweet."

 **the end**

 **sexual tension is gone and released**

 **nobody knew shinra and celty went to go visit with flowers**

 **but ended up leaving when they saw a sign that said 'do not disturb' and a heart on the doorknob**

 **it was izaya's plan all along**

 **mind blown,** **trap-ception couple**

 **feed me crackers (reviews) kappalings**

 **bai**

 **-the kappa who hates hairdryers**


End file.
